Say Something
by The Chthonic Professor
Summary: Giovanni makes a wish, but it's one he never expected to come true. Despite this, he's going to take advantage of it in any way he possibly can. With his best friend William and his crush Lily to keep him grounded, Giovanni is going to aim for the top, and he won't stop until he gets there. He's going to establish the Real World's very first Pokemon League! Rating subject to change
1. A Voice is Heard

**_Say Something_**

 ** _The Chthonic Professor_**

 ** _Summary:_** _This… is not a story. It's more than that. Life is always more than just a simple story. This is my life. My happiness and sorrow. My love and my hatred. This my soul, bare to the world. This… is about a voice being heard, for the very first time… and the consequences of a wish._

 _-.-_

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE: Read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter, it contains some rather important information on the continuation of this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon Franchise or anything that entails, I only own the characters that I have created for this story.**

 _-.-_

 ** _Chapter One - A Voice is Heard_**

 _-.-_

 _*Knock-Knock*_

"Hm?"

I lifted my head from where I'd been pressing it into my knees and stared blearily ahead. There was a vague shape on the other side of the door, I could see it through the window.

 _*Click*… *Creeeeak*_

"Giovanni? Is it alright if I come in?"

Soft spoken, polite, concerned. I knew that voice. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Lily. My crush.

"Yeah… go ahead."

She squeezed into the room and turned to shut the door behind her. It thudded shut as she turned around. She took small steps as she made her way to where I was sitting on the worn, black leather couch.

I wrapped my arms more tightly around shins, laying my chin on my knees. She stopped in front of me and hesitated. I tapped my foot twice as a reminder.

"Oh, yeah."

She held onto her shoulder-strap bag with both hands as she slipped off her black converse, placing them neatly beside my haphazardly-tossed sneakers. She set down her bag and finally climbed onto the couch, sitting against the opposite arm from me.

She was so close I could clearly see her eyes, even though I wasn't wearing my glasses.

I gripped my shins a little tighter and studied the tacky lime-green walls with feigned interest. I'd always wondered why they'd painted the walls of the newspaper room lime green instead of a more mellow colour. Maybe I'd change that if I ever become the editor-in-chief.

"Giovanni…" I dragged my eyes from the walls to look at Lily, no matter how much I didn't want to. She was captivating, in so many ways. Her light pink lips, her soft rounded cheeks, her short brown hair and her soft brown eyes. Everything about her captivated me. "… are you alright?"

"Hm?" I could only look into her concerned eyes for a moment before I had to look away. "What makes you say that?"

"I…" She hesitated again. "Well… you looked a little lonely when I saw you walk by this morning, so…" She trailed off, and I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. Now she was the one staring at the tacky lime-green wall.

"So why are you here?" I asked. Instantly, I wanted to smash my face into the very same tacky lime-green wall. _'What is wrong with me! Idiot! How rude can you be!'_ I yelled at myself in my head.

The moment I saw her curl into herself a little, her shoulders sagging slightly, it felt like someone had plunged an ice pike right through my chest. _'Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!'_ I chastised myself. We'd both gone quiet for a moment, long enough that I knew the conversation had died before it could even begin.

Then Lily spoke again.

"I… I heard you broke up with your girlfriend, over the weekend."

Oh.

"Yeah."

I should've guessed. Word travels quickly. She's friends with Elisa, my girlf-… my ex's best friend. It makes sense that she, of all people, would know.

I almost laughed, a humourless, dry chuckle. _'You don't even know, do you?'_ I thought to myself. _'You don't even know how awkward this situation is for me.'_

"Nhn… Mh-h-hm…" I curled even further into a ball, sticking my head between my knees. My chest heaved with effort as I tried to keep my laughter from bubbling up through my lips.

 _'_ _You don't even know that you're the very reason I broke up with her, do you? You have no idea at all! And yet here you are, attempting to console me with that beautiful heart of yours.'_

…

We both realized I was crying at the same time.

My chest heaved once, twice. My throat constricted painfully. I couldn't breathe.

"O-Oh, oh my God, I'm so sorry Giovanni, I-I didn't mean to!" She lurched forwards, her small, pale hand landing softly on my right knee. My hand shot up, grabbing her wrist so quickly that the both of us were surprised.

"Lily," My voice was a strained whisper, but I knew she could hear me clearly, "Stay with me for a little while. Please?" I hated the way my voice cracked.

I could almost feel her body relax across from mine on the couch, and she sidled a little closer.

I swear I could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke.

"Sure."

-.-

"It's… hard, y'know." My knees were up in the air, but I was leaning back over the edge of the couch, my right arm outstretched above me, like I was trying to grasp at something that wasn't there. "I always feel like I'm being ignored." I'd been talking for hours and she'd been sitting here listening to me without a single complaint, so maybe I wasn't completely ignored, but that was besides the point. "Whenever I'm having a conversation with other people I always feel like I have to fight for my voice to be heard."

I paused and dropped my arm, draping it over my eyes.

"Isn't that what everyone wants? For our voices to be heard?" Lily sounded wistful as she spoke. I chuckled.

"Hah, if I got what I really wanted, I'd be a full-time Pokemon Trainer, not some unemployed bum who's trying to make a living off of writing." Lily let out a rather ungraceful snort, and I couldn't stop a wry grin from pulling at my lips. "Hey, are you kidding me? If Pokemon were real I don't doubt I'd be the greatest trainer there ever was!" I threw my arms up high with dramatic flair.

I grinned. Really grinned. There it was, the one thing that could cheer me up when I'm down. Her laugh. Her real, tinkling, genuinely happy laugh. I laughed right along with her.

Maybe it was a little crazy.

Maybe it was a little more.

At that very moment, it didn't really matter. Not when you suddenly find yourself in the presence of a God.

The room was gone. Tacky lime-green walls, comfortable, black, worn leather couch, computers, swivel chairs and all. Lily and I were floating, side-by-side, in an incredible expanse of swirling colours and whirling planets.

 **"** **Your arrogance is amusing, mortal."**

Three times our height, a monolithic creature, majestic in its white and gold glory, was a God.

A God I knew very, very well.

" _Arceus._ "

 **"** **Yes."** The massive bipedal creature bowed its neck to gaze at us with stunning red eyes. **"As much as your arrogance amuses me, your resolve is… powerful. Or, should I say, your Planet's resolve is powerful, and your resolve is simply the peak of your Planet's resolve?"**

Arceus paused for a moment, as if to contemplate its own words, before shaking its massive head.

 **"** **No matter. A decision has been made, mortal. One that coincides with your wish, with your heart's ultimate desire. The planet Earth shall know the presence of Pokemon, and you shall lead your people to a path of great peace and prosperity. As it has been said, as it shall be done. Begone, mortal."**

Arceus vanished in the blink of an eye, and suddenly we were falling. We fell faster and faster as the world around us slowly bled out into a uniform white light.

Then I knew no more.

-.-

 **AN: One again, I've started a project that I probably shouldn't have. I know a lot of people are waiting for the next chapter of SNN, and for a continuation of FAME, but I really like this idea, so I'd like to see where it goes. If anyone wants to submit a character to me, I will be accepting them through PM. Why? Because this is going to be a story about Pokemon invading the real world: our world. I'm going to need enough characters to create seven whole Pokemon Leagues, so don't be afraid to overload me with messages!**

 **The Chthonic Professor, signing out:**

 **Peace!**


	2. To Change the World

**_Chapter Two - To Change the World_**

 _-.-_

I woke up to the sound of screaming.

With a jolt I sat up, heart pounding. All the blood rushed to my head as I stumbled off the couch and my vision filled with black spots. People were rushing past the newspaper room in the hallways, more than one looking over their shoulders in terror.

"G-Giovanni?"

Lily. My eyesight zeroed in on her pale, shivering form, huddled into a ball on the couch. Her normally rosy cheeks were chalk-white and her eyes were wide with terror.

I never wanted to see her like this again.

"Giovanni… what's going on?" Her voice was trembling, so much so that my heart clenched painfully in my chest. On impulse I surged forward, grasping her thin wrist in my far larger hands.

"I… I don't know. It's crazy, it's absolutely crazy." I took a deep breath and steadied myself; centred my thoughts, and exhaled. I opened my eyes and stared directly into hers. I refused to be waver, I refused to cower. If my thoughts, if my crazy thoughts were in any way right… then I was going to take advantage of this situation in every way possible.

And I wasn't about to leave Lily behind.

"It's crazy… but there's a chance that it's true… and if it is?" I loosened my grip on her wrist and took her hands in my own. "Well, if it is… I want to show you something amazing." I smiled at her, and with urging motions pried her off of the couch, her hands still held delicately in my own.

Letting go of her right hand with my left, I dragged her over to the door and tugged it open, pulling us both into the bustling, and violently panicking, hallways of Vanier College.

Neither of us noticed the fact that we'd subconsciously intertwined our fingers together.

Pushing against the throng of people, I shoved my way through the doors and out onto Vanier's Campus, most of which sat behind the main building of the school. The entire way I made sure that Lily was close by my side.

It was quite the sight to behold. Amazing and terrifying all at the same time.

Sitting approximately six or seven stories in the air was a massive purple portal, through which thousands upon thousands of Pokemon were streaming to meet the unforgiving ground below.

High above, circling the writhing mass of bodies, were two military-grade choppers, but they didn't seem to be doing anything but circling the massive portal.

If I'd been paying attention, I might have noticed the the flaming orange monkey before it was too late.

"Giovanni, look out!" Lily screamed, clutching my arm tightly. I noticed the enraged Infernape barreling towards us, and swore beneath my breath. "Shit!" It leaped into the air, it's right first alight with bright red flames, and I made a decision.

I jerked my elbow backwards with just enough force to wind Lily a little, and I felt her grip on my right arm loosen. Though I was staring the crazy monkey down, I could see Lily's shocked expression in my peripherals. Time seemed to slow down for a moment, and I took in her beauty for the last time. Her hair, her eyes, her cheeks, her lips. I smiled, just a tiny curl of the lips, but it was enough.

"No!"

The scream that left her lips was harsh and painful, the sheer amount of sorrowful understanding in it excruciating to hear. Our eyes connected for a moment, one second frozen in time.

She understood.

I understood.

 _*Thud!*_

 _…_

My heart skipped a beat. Two beats.

The Infernape was tumbling across the grass to my left, leaving deep gouges in the grass wherever its body connected with the earth.

 _'…_ _What?'_

Sitting proudly before me was a sight that I wouldn't forget until the day I died. Deep blue body, pearl-white underbelly, little webbed wings for ears and big, furious doe-brown eyes.

A Dratini.

It was looking right at me, intense brown orbs staring deep into my eyes, judging me, weighing my soul.

Then it cocked it's head a little, looked at Lily, looked back at me, and cooed, "Dra?"

"Oh you magnificent bastard!" I laughed, literally jumping in excitement. "Lily, come one!" I lunged over to her and grasped her tiny hand in my own, dragging her alongside the elegant snake-like dragon.

"Go, go, go!" I yelled, still laughing excitedly. We rushed through the fence gates off to the side of the campus, sprinting past the Gymnasium, into the parking lot, and passed the football field.

The wind blowing through my hair, my crush's hand clasped in my own, a Pokemon by my side… maybe dreams really do come true after all.

-.-

 _*Smack!*_

The sound of Lily's palm connecting solidly with my cheek echoed against the walls of the alley I'd dragged her into.

"L-Lily…?" I could only gape at her with my jaw hanging open and a hand on my stinging cheek. There were tears in her eyes, but her gaze was unflinching.

"Don't…." Her fists clenched, and for a moment I thought she was going to hit me again. I was a little surprised. Lily had never really struck me as the type of girl who would get angry if she cared about you and you did something idiotic. "… Please… please Giovanni, don't…." Her gaze dropped from my eyes to her feet. I almost mist the first tear as it splashed against the asphalt in between us, but I clearly saw the next four as they made their way over her cheeks and down her chin.

I made a bold decision. I took a step forwards and wrapped my arms around Lily's shoulders, burying her head in my chest.

"W-what's happening? What's going on Giovanni? The whole world is going mad!" Her hands came up to fist themselves in my shirt and her body started shaking softly. "You saw the helicopters, didn't you? Those guys were armed, Giovanni. They were armed, and they were aiming at those creatures!" She turned her head slightly to gaze at the Pokemon sitting in the alley's shadows with one eye.

I frowned down at the head of brown hair leaning into my chest. In any other situation I would have been too ecstatic to even think properly (and _man_ did she feel _right_ in my arms), but this wasn't just any situation.

I'd accidentally made a wish that brought Pokemon to our world, the world seemed to be going to shit, if the armed military choppers were any indication, and I was now housing one of the beasts that were being hunted (though we couldn't be sure) by the military. Yes. By all means, I should be ditching the incredibly dangerous creature sitting no more than ten feet away from me.

I'd never be able to do it. That Pokemon had saved my life, and by proxy it'd saved Lily's as well. I'd never be able to repay that.

To top it all off, my current thought process was moving something along the lines of: _'Holy shit Pokemon are real, Pokemon are_ ** _really_** _honestly real… and I've totally just bagged myself a freaking_ ** _Dratini_** _! That is, if it still wants to stick around, I mean it doesn't exactly have any reason to, but you never know. I hope it wants to stick around. The world's going to shit and I have a Dratini. I'VE GOT A DRAGON, ASSHOLES! HAHA! I'M GONNA BE THE MOST BADASS PERSON ON THE PLANET!'_

Yeah… that about summarizes up my thought process.

"Shh, shh," I soothed, outwardly trying to be as calm as possible while I attempted to slow my racing heart, "It's okay, it'll be okay." I rubbed her arms, comforting her, trying to calm her down.

As much as I was excited about having real-life Pokemon around, Lily wasn't wrong. Soon enough, the world really was going to go to shit. Pokemon wasn't so popular that we'd (and by 'we', I mean those of us familiar with the Pokemon World) be able to convince the government that these fire-breathing, energy-creating creatures capable of incredible feats of destruction weren't 'actually' dangerous. Soon enough, these Pokemon were going to be hunted en-masse.

I wasn't going to let that stop me, though. There were definitely going to be others like me, those who understood that these creatures are not meant to be hunted, but befriended, trained, and bonded with through friendly competition and battle. There were definitely going to be others like me… and I was going to band those people together.

With my crush in my arms and my saviour at my side, my resolve hardened, and I set my eyes on the sliver of the horizon that was currently visible to me. I'd had an idea, and I was not going to take no for an answer.

I knew we were in for a period of intense strife, but I'd be damned if I… no, if _we_ didn't come out of it better, wiser, and stronger.

Pulling Lily gently away from my chest, I bent a little to look her in the eyes, gently wiping away the last of the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Lily," I dropped my hands to her shoulders, gripping the cold leather of her jacket in my hands, "Come with me."

Her brown eyes seemed startled at the sudden question.

"W-what? Where?"

I grinned. Sometimes I really can't help my odd sense of humour.

"Wrong question. Ask me 'why?'"

She hesitated, looked at the Dratini, licked her lips, and looked back into my eyes.

"Why?"

I grinned.

"Why, to change the world, of course!"

-.-

 **AN: Normally I don't update so quickly (or at all XP), but this is a short chapter as it is and I really want to write this story. This chapter is more of a segway into the next, which will incorporate the Dratini a little more, will set some of the ground rules for the 'real world' Pokemon, and explain a little about where the future of this story may be headed.**

 **See you guys next time,**

 **The Chthonic Professor, out!**


End file.
